


Not ready to share

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, F/F, Femslash, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is getting tired of Hermione still in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not ready to share

**Author's Note:**

> _[Bertie Bott’s® Hundred Sapphic Flavour Beans](http://digthewriter.livejournal.com/287237.html)_ Number 68 - "Dark"

"Take your clothes off and get back in my bed." Hermione's eyes grew dark and she looked at Ginny who had just tried to stop her from leaving. 

"Excuse me," said Hermione, "I do not answer to you." 

"Right, the moment you heard my brother was going to come over for dinner, you've been on edge," Ginny said, crossing her arms. She strategically placed herself between Hermione and the Floo and Hermione wanted to roll her eyes at Ginny's insistence. She could've easily just Apparated. 

"It's not about th--" 

"Hermione, you and my brother broke up ages ago and he's moved on. Why don't you understand that?" Ginny asked, hurt so visible in her expression. It wasn't like Hermione liked keeping them a secret but she just wasn't ready to tell the world. To tell Ron. 

"What time is dinner?" she asked. 

Ginny eyed her suspiciously. "Everyone is coming over around six o'clock. Mum said she was bringing the corned beef." 

"If I get back in bed, can I leave before dinner?" Hermione asked as she started to unbutton her blouse and kick off her shoes. She decided to make a bit of a show of it, to entertain Ginny. Ginny liked Hermione trying to seduce her, even though, she rather felt like a blubbering idiot doing so. 

Ginny smirked and uncrossed her arm. She crossed the room and closed the distance between them--still only wearing a camisole and her bright red panties. She leaned over and pressed her lips against Hermione's before she turned Hermione around and all but yanked her shirt off her. Her hands reached down to grab Hermione's skirt before they started to situate themselves under her skirt. 

"Just for tonight," she said, when Hermione gasped at her touch. 

Soon, Hermione found herself back on Ginny's bed with her legs wrapped around Ginny's waist. "What will happen next time?" 

"I'll tie you to the bed and wait until the whole family arrives." 

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "You spend far too much time with Draco," she said. 

"Harry and Draco are coming for dinner too. I could run this idea by them--" 

"Don't you dare," Hermione warned, scandalised.


End file.
